ThreeDimensional
by HaldirLives1
Summary: Ginny is seen as two-dimensional. She has height, breadth, but no depth. She will keep your secrets, but has none of her own. She tells no lies - What you see is what you get. Or not. G/Hr


This is kind of crappy, just an idea I had that I thought would make a good story. I decided to write it to try and smash this HUGE writer's block I have right now. For those of you who may be wondering, yes, As Long As NoOne Knows is still alive, I just can't write more to it right now due to aforementioned writers' block.  
  
Just a little one-shot fic from Ginny's point of view. Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Three-Dimensional  
  
I have always been very good at keeping secrets. I kept the secret of the diary - Tom's diary - For almost a year. They were shocked, of course, when they found out - Something I was never ecstatic about. After all, little Ginny has always been such a good girl, why would she change?!  
  
I'm quite proud of this trait of mine, honestly. People trust me because of it - They know they can tell me anything, and it won't get out around Hogwarts that they've got a crush on one of their dorm-mates. Or whatever they're confiding to me about this time.  
  
But people always seem to make the mistake of believing that those who are good at keeping others' secrets never have their own. They see me, little Ginny Weasley, devoted and trustworthy, besotted with Harry Potter, with no depth - Everything she is can be seen on the surface.  
  
They are so very wrong.  
  
I keep my own secrets quieter than others, even. I go out of my way to make no one suspect anything.  
  
At least, I try.  
  
There are moments where I slip up - A blush when she enters the room, knocking something over when she gets so close.. Silly, really. But nobody notices. Harry's always practically attached to her side, anyway, they pass it off as "Ginny's little crush on Harry, she'll grow out of it, Ron, don't worry." (As mother so elegantly puts it)  
  
But I also have my moments of genius - Sending Potter that love letter! What a great idea, if I do say so myself. Talking non-stop about him, asking Ron all sorts of annoying questions about school that, on the surface seem like the wonderings of a girl hero-worshipping The Great Harry, but are actually sly ways of finding out more about Her.  
  
They'll never guess.  
  
~  
  
I saw her for the first time at Platform 9 1/2, through the windows of the Hogwarts Train - It was her first year, I had come with mother to see the boys off - Talking to a short, chubby boy who was crying. About someone called Trevor, I think. I don't know, I was busy looking at Her. I had just finished asking mother if I could go and look at Harry Potter, but this girl chased all thoughts of that boy out of my mind - From then on, it was just Her.  
  
I suspected from the beginning that it wasn't right to feel like this about a girl. Mother was always scandalised when she saw two girls holding hands or kissing in public, told me to look away. She'd drag me off, muttering about how there was no modesty in young people these days, how it wasn't natural..  
  
So I knew from the beginning that this was to be my own secret.  
  
As it was, I was lucky. He came home at the end of the year, saying he had made friends with "A bushy haired, big-toothed girl". Even though I thought he could have found nicer ways of describing Her, I knew it was my girl he was talking about. He said Her name was Hermione, and I remember immediately thinking what a lovely name it was. Just perfect for Her.  
  
I asked questions about his friends all summer - Well, I asked about Harry, but I've already explained how I used him to find out about Hermione. Ron was exasperated, he thought I was incredibly embarrassing. If I didn't know any better, I'd think HE had the crush on Harry, the way he acted when I showed interest in him.  
  
When I started at Hogwarts the next year, I took it up a notch. I was terrified of anyone suspecting. So I did what I had to - Namely, acting like an idiot about Harry Potter. No one questioned it, no one seemed to notice - Or maybe they did, and didn't care - how over-the-top I was about him. As I have said, little Ginny doesn't have depth, what you see if what you get. She has no secrets, tells no lies.  
  
I was very confused. I didn't know what I wanted - I wanted Hermione, and yet I didn't. I didn't want to become one of the girls mother found so shocking. I didn't want Harry, but I wanted people to think I wanted him. I barely knew whether I was coming or going.  
  
So I toned it down a little, until I figured things out. In my second year, I 'disappeared'. I stopped mooning over Harry so much. But still people were determined to think that I was smitten! I suppose Ginny isn't allowed to change, she stays the same little girl. Change is for three-dimensional people, just as secrets are.  
  
~  
  
I am in my third year, and still, nothing has changed. I'm not three- dimensional yet.  
  
I am still confided in by all and sundry. (Did you know that Neville sleeps with a pink teddy bear? .. Come on, even the best confidante can't keep something like that to herself!)  
  
I am still apparently mad about Harry Potter.  
  
And I still in reality am mad about Hermione Granger.  
  
But nobody knows this. Because nobody knows that I'm three-dimensional, just like them. 


End file.
